What happens in Mystic Falls
by SexleyWesley
Summary: Jenna Sommers was thought to be dead. Klaus, the original hybrid, had killed her. But when it is uncovered that she survived, nothing in Mystic Falls will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jenna. Jenna, wake up. Please, Jenna, if you hear me wake up. You have to go back to Mystic Falls. It's not safe there!"

Jenna Sommers woke up in a puddle of sweat on the bed in this most recent choice of bed and breakfast. This wasn't the first time she had heard this voice in her dreams, either. Off and on, over the past year, she had dreams of the voice sending ominous warnings, or simple letters. The voice was eerily familiar, yet she couldn't place it, nor could she tell whether it was male or female.

"I am Jenna Sommers." I wrote, "and I am a vampire." I still hadn't become accustomed to their lifestyle, my lifestyle, even though it had been a year since I had become one. So many long nights, and early mornings, were spent trying to figure out what had happened that night and how I had survived. The last thing I remember was saying goodbye to Elena, my niece, and being staked through the heart by the evil, yet incredibly handsome, vampire Klaus. How I longed to remember more than the cold feeling that death brought to me. And then BAM, I'm buried in the ground the following day, in my grave. "Time to go, young lady!" the housekeeper yelled. "Damn, alright! Give me a few minutes."

It was yet another bed and breakfast I had stayed at since that fateful night. Mystic Falls, my home, seemed like another country compared to where my life, or more precisely, death, had brought me. No car, no money, but I used my compulsion, one of the many vampire perks, to get me into hotels, bed and breakfasts and many people's houses. I spent most of my time hitchhiking on the highways, trying to find a ride to the next town, but now time was spent preparing to go back to Mystic Falls, which is exactly where this unsuspecting person was bringing me.

"How long until we're there?" I asked. "I'd say about a day or two, if I miss traffic," my driver replied, "but I need some food, and you should eat too." Eat. I hadn't felt human hunger in months. All that was inside me was the thirst, and desperate need for blood. My feeding had been limited to blood bags though, from local hospitals, blood banks, because I couldn't hurt anyone. The thought made me want to stake myself. "Okay, you stop at that diner and eat. I'll wait in the car." When he stopped, I practically couldn't restrain myself from clutching the blood bag in my knockoff purse and drinking it all within seconds. "Shit, that was my last one." I said to myself. Great, now we're on this 2 day drive and I'm out of blood. Maybe, I can feed off of someone in a different town, but what if I can't stop? No, I'll just wait until we get to Mystic Falls. I know Stefan, Elena's boyfriend, and Damon, his brother will have some. They're the only vampires in town, after all. Elena... I hadn't thought about her in a while. To know I just left her all alone destroys me. I wonder how she's doing.

By day two of our drive, the thirst was controlling. Eddie, my driver, had been kicked out shortly after our stop. Mainly, because his incessant whining and habit of asking questions had annoyed the shit out of me, and also to remove the temptation. I had driven 36 hours straight now and was approaching Mystic Falls. 45 minutes left, after my short-lived attempt to turn around, my mind was racing. The hunger, my main priority, but what if Elena and Jeremy were better off without me? They'd probably grieved and moved on by now, so why was I coming back? And what about Alaric? Had he moved on from our relationship and started seeing some hot, new to town doctor or was he still hung up on me? These were burning questions that I needed answered before I made my final decision.

"It looks as though nothing's changed," I said to myself. The Town Square and Mystic Grill looked exactly the same, from the outside at least. It probably wasn't a good idea to get out of the car, in case someone recognized me. News of my death seemed to have spread throughout the small town like a forest fire, and I just didn't want to make things worse for Elena and Jeremy. And there's my late-sister Miranda's house. It looked ratty and worn-out as if no one had lived there for a while. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go inside.." I thought.

"Just as I thought, no one lives here anymore." I said as I put my foot through the door. Vampires have to be invited in, and that was not the case here. As I slowly walked to the kitchen, my brain was flooded with memories. When Ric would come over, when me and Elena would have heart-to-hearts, and how she once confronted Jeremy about smoking pot, while eating guacamole. "I was so clever." I joked, sarcastically. Making my way upstairs, there were no lights on. Elena and Jeremy's rooms were empty, yet I had a sneaking suspicion that they were used after the house had been ditched. Maybe it was just my imagination. "Where could they be?" I whispered. The clock in my old bedroom said 9:11 pm. "Maybe they're at Stefan's."

"Vamp speed." as I liked to call it, was another perk of vampirism. I made it to the Salvatore's within seconds. And I saw them. Well, Elena and Damon at least. They looked... happy. My heart sunk. They had moved on. But, were they KISSING? I thought Elena was with Stefan. Boy, a lot had changed in a year. And before I realized how long I had been watching, I made my decision. I wasn't going to come back to Mystic Falls. I was going to leave and let them live their lives. I hadn't seen Jeremy or Alaric yet, but I'm sure if Elena had moved on, they had too. And as I made my way to leave, there was someone behind me. "Jenna?" the voice asked frantically. My heart stopped. "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

I seriously hate my hair like this." I whispered to the hairstylist. "It's supposed to be curly, not straight! This girl seriously had awful taste."

I'm Katherine Pierce. Well, my name is Katerina Petrova, but that is so five centuries ago. I'm a vampire, and a Petrova doppelganger. My doppelganger is a frail, small human named Elena Gilbert. Or should I say WAS. Little do they know, ever since Rebekah Mikaelson ran poor Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert off the road, I've been pretending to be Elena. They didn't even realize their girlfriend was dead and wasn't coming back. Now, they just think she's a vampire, because she "died with vampire blood in her system". Those idiots. It's an easy charade. The hair is just my worst nightmare. She had it straightened with a middle part. This girl had no sense of style, whatsoever. Little by little, I've been trying to ease into little Elena's life, but it's difficult.

"Hello, Elena." Damon Salvatore ran through the salon, and threw me into the air. Damon is one of the two boys Elena was stringing along. The other is his brother, Stefan, who is why I'm really doing this. Stefan is my soul mate, he just doesn't know it. Yet. "Hi, Damon." I said with my most innocent voice, and kissed him. Damon is just a pawn to make Stefan jealous. And it's working. Every time I see him, he gets this look on his face and I can tell he totally wants me. "So, I know it's been a little over a year since Jenna was kill- I mean, passed away, and Jeremy is MIA lately, so if you wanted to go, I would go to Jenna's grave with you. I know you didn't go on the day of." Jenna. Elena was so close to all of her family; it's hard to act like I actually care for these people. "It's ok, Damon. I'm not really ready to go visit her yet. It hurts too bad, still. Bullshit. I don't give a shit about Jenna, or any of those other lame bitches Elena spent her life worrying about. Only Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan for me. "Damon, I'll meet up with you later. Bonnie and I made plans and she's really on edge lately. She's repeatedly said she feels as though something bad is going to happen, and she wants me around. See you at your place tonight?" I said as I kissed him and left.

"Again, Lucy, thank you so much for forgiving me after that dance fiasco. I didn't know you were related to Bonnie?" I said, as I was getting a manicure. Lucy, another Bennett witch, and also my friend/worst rival at the moment, had just finished. "It's no problem, hun. Do it again though, and I'll send your vamp ass to the other side. Love you." she replied as she was walking out the door. I wonder what the other side is like. It'll be filled with my enemies, but some of my friends are there, and maybe somehow... my baby. I had a baby back in the 1400s that was violently taken away from me. Somehow, it was a blessing, because Klaus would have killed her too. I've had enough of Klaus Mikaelson, that's for sure.

It was about 9 pm when I decided to head over to the Salvatore's. Within seconds, I was there, because of my vampire speed. I knocked. "Damon, I'm-" the door creaked open and it wasn't Damon there. It was Stefan. "Oh, Stefan... hi. How've you been?" I quietly mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear. This situation was too awkward. "Hey, Elena... I'm just headed out, see ya." And he ran off. "Stefan!" Damon yelled. "Dammit! He forgot his daylight ring. He'll be back."

Damon and I always had so much fun. The kissing, the sex and the feelings he had for me, none of it had changed over 186 years. I was still stringing him along and truly in love with Stefan. Poor Damon. Not. Slowly, Damon and I made our way into the foyer, kissing, as usual. "Enough kissing, Elena. Are you hungry or something?" I didn't really reply, because it was easy to pretend if we just kissed. "Not really." And suddenly, he started tickling me. "Quit it, Damon!" I laughed. And he began kissing my neck. I looked at the clock and it said. It was late enough right? Suddenly, I saw something at the window. Was that Elena? No, it couldn't be. She DIED. "Damon, stop. I think I saw something, or someone, at the window."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jenna?" the voice asked frantically. My heart stopped. "Shit." "Jenna is that really you? You're supposed to be dead!" I knew what they meant. How would you feel if your ex-girlfriend's dead aunt showed up after a year, alive? "Stefan, you can't tell anyone!" I turned back around; looking through the window, I saw Elena and Damon, again, and Elena looked my way. "Dammit, Stefan! I think Elena just saw me, meet me at the Gilbert house, I mean, my house in 5 minutes, and COME ALONE!" And I ran.

Running always was a good way for me to think. When Scum-Fell and I broke up all those years ago, running was my escape. Thus, I was running in a different sense of the word, but it still had a synonymous meaning, didn't it? I was at my old house within 5 minutes. I could have been here, sooner but I took the long way, and almost left town in the process. But, Stefan would tell Elena I was alive and then she'd think I just left her, and didn't want to be in her life anymore. That's not who I was, I couldn't let my sister down like that. Or Grayson. "Stefan, thanks for meeting me here," I said. "Jenna, HOW are you not dead? Why didn't you come back until now? Why haven't you told Elena?" He was always very emotional, wasn't he? My memory was still fuzzy from before the time my sister died, until I, well, died. "Slow down, Stefan. This might take awhile."

And so I explained everything. How my memory was full of blanks, where I had been over this past year, the dreams I'd been having and that I had no idea how I was still alive. "I remember getting staked by Klaus, and I remember dying. And the next thing I know, I'm waking up buried "alive" in my grave. I wish I knew how I survived. Please, Stefan, you can't tell anyone I'm back. Not yet. I need to keep Elena safe." "What ar you talking about Jenna?!" he yelled. "These dreams! The dream told me to come back, but I have this feeling something very, very bad is going to happen if I come back to Mystic Falls for good. I don't know what, but I can't put any of you through that. I'm trying to do the adult thing here, Stefan, don't make this difficult!" I screamed. "Okay, Jenna, fine. I won't tell anyone yet, but you- holy shit! Where is my daylight ring?" He looked through his pockets. "Maybe it's at home. I won't tell anyone yet, Jenna, but I don't know how long I can wait!" he yelled as her ran out the door.

What should I do? What if Stefan tells everyone I'm back, and they come looking and I'm not here anymore. Could I really stand to leave Elena and Jeremy again? I missed them so much. But, I was being selfish. Something bad was looming in Mystic Falls, anticipating my return. I yawned. All of these questions would have to be saved until morning, when I could think straight. 2am was much too late to make rational decisions. So I slowly made my way up to my old bedroom and within minutes, I was asleep.

"Jenna. Jenna, wake up. Please, Jenna, if you hear me wake up. Mystic Falls isn't safe! You need to get everyone out!"

I woke up in a hot sweat. The dream again. What did it mean? Was it a girl's voice? I couldn't be sure, but everytime I had it, the voice became clearer. It almost sounded like... Elena. But, I definitely wasn't sure. "I need to get out of here," I said as I looked at the clock. It was 2pm. I wasn't accustomed to getting more than 4 hours of sleep a night. But, as I got out of bed and looked in the mirror, I saw someone else instead of my reflection. "Elena?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Damon, I swear to God, someone was at the window!" I cried. Slowly, I made my way over to the window, but when I got there, there was nobody out there. "Nice joke, Elena, but there's nobody there. Can we go back to what we were doing?" he said as he winked. Even Damon's touch wasn't enough to make my mind stop racing about what I had saw. Was Elena alive? Or was I imagining it.

The next morning, I was awoken by Damon getting out of bed. "Hey Damon, I'm gonna go hangout with Caroline for a bit," I said. "Sounds good, Elena. Meet up later?" he asked. "Sure thing." I was so tired of Damon. But my plan was in action. Elena. If Elena was still alive, it was all over. She would expose me, and they'd all kill me, because if she survived, she has to be a vampire right? There was no way she was alive, right? The hair might have been blonde in the window, and my lack of sleep was getting to me.. Pretending to be Elena is a full-time job, I have no time for sleep anymore.

"Elena!" Caroline screamed. "Caroline!" I yelled with my sweetest tone. "How have you been, girl?" "Oh, you know, it's Mystic Falls. Vampires, vampires and of course, Damon." I replied with a wink. "Oh, you two are still together?" I could almost taste the amount of disgust she put into that statement. "You know, I really don't have time for this, Caroline. Damon and I are together. Get over it. I thought you would be civil today, but I'm really not in the mood for this. See you later."

What to do, what to do? Caroline had ruined our plans, and now I was left with nothing to do. I definitely didn't want to go back to Damon. I'm getting real tired of him following me around with his puppy eyes. Maybe I'll visit the Gilbert house? No one would be there.

I decided to drive to the Gilbert house, instead of walk today. When I got there, I could practically smell Elena. Her scent was covering everything. "How was this girl part of my bloodline? My doppelganger? We were 0% alike." Again, my thoughts drifted to my baby as I sat on the couch. How I longed to know what had become of her and her life. She was the only good thing that had ever happened to me, besides becoming a vampire. I drifted off. When I came to, it was 2pm. "Maybe I should get out of here," I said. "Someone might-" and I heard something. Oh my God, were those footsteps? I had to get out of here. And very quietly I ran out the door.

Where could I go? I needed to hide for a bit. What if that was Elena, and she saw me? Where can I go where NO ONE where look for me, if they find out the truth? I know where. The tomb. I didn't ever want to see that place again, but it was my only option. Within minutes, I was standing before the entrance of the tomb. But, what if they come looking here? I'll just hide in here for a bit. They wouldn't come inside, right? I put one foot in to make sure I didn't get stuck by lightning or something. "I wonder what it looks like in here now? It's been two years." I made my way through every inch of the tomb.

"It has to have been a couple hours by now." I whispered. The tomb was so deep, it took me probably 5 minutes to make it back to the entrance. I made my way to the stone door, and deep inside I knew something was wrong. I put my foot out and it wouldn't budge. Oh my fucking God. I was trapped. And someone had put the stone door back in place.


	5. Chapter 5

"Elena?" I screamed, mortified, as I looked into the mirror. She looked... scared. But, weirdly, she had this smirk on her face, as if she knew what was going to happen next.

I washed my face. I had to be imagining this. If I look up, and I see myself, then I was imagining. If I look up and it's Elena, something weird is definitely going on in Mystic Falls. Slowly, I brought my wet face up from the sink. No Elena. I sighed a sigh of relief. Maybe it's because I've been missing so much sleep, I thought. As I sighed, I heard the sound of the front door slamming. At least I thought someone had slammed it. I still wasn't used to these heightened vampire senses. "Hello?" I called. No answer. "Is anyone here?" Tiptoeing, I found my way to my bedroom door. "Is someone here?" I shouted. Still no answer. I peered down the staircase, and the front door was shut. It didn't look as if someone was here, and I didn't hear any footsteps.

I was just imagining all of this right? Maybe this was all a dream, and I'd wake up in one of those cheap motels I'd stayed in and everything would be normal again. Or the normalcy that my life had taken ever since I died. "Stefan," I whispered. "I need to see Stefan."

Going through my clothes was just the distraction I needed. I could finally get out of these worn down winter clothes, I had been stuck with for over a year now. Finally deciding on a blouse and jeans, I made my way to the Salvatore's. The driveway of this house was probably the most enormous driveway in Virginia. Was that another perk of being a vampire? Getting whatever you wanted? Luckily, Elena's car wasn't in the driveway. And I assumed Damon was with her, so I knocked. "Stefan?" I asked. "Are you home?" He opened the door. "Jenna, Damon's home. Let's head out to the old Lockwood cellar. It's usually deserted out there, now that Tyler left Mystic Falls.

The old Lockwood cellar? How much of this town was I oblivious to in my human life? Apparently a lot, because I couldn't tell that my niece's boyfriend(s) were vampires. "So, Jenna, what did you want? It's hard enough to not tell Elena as it is, we don't need to start doing secret rendevous." My heart ached at the tone he was giving me. "Stefan, I always liked you, and for a good reason. You keep Elena safe. You are trustworthy. And I need you to tell me what's been going on in Mystic Falls." So, he began to tell me. About the Original family, Elena's death and vampirism, Jeremy's girlfriends, and he was interrupted when he started to talk about Alaric. A loud banging came from outside the cellar. "Holy shit!" I cried. No one could know I was here. Only Stefan. "Come out and play, my darlings!" I'd know that voice anywhere... Klaus.


	6. Chapter 6

"How long had I been in here?" I thought to myself. Time went by so slowly in the tomb, and while being hungry. I need blood. It must not have been that long, because I could still hear whoever locked me in this damn place pacing outside the stone door. Yet, the wouldn't answer my shouts to tell me who they were.

Maybe I should try again. I slowly walked toward the door. "HELLO?" I screamed. Nothing. "WHO'S THERE? LET ME OUT!" "Hello, darling." Oh my God, I've heard that voice before. It was Klaus. "K-K-Klaus?" The words were just barely making their way out. "Katerina. Looks like I found you after all." He spit. "But how?" I whispered. "You really think I wouldn't know if poor, little Elena was dead? I'm not as stupid as everyone else here seems to be. Except for you, Katerina. How did you figure it out?" "I was there when she died. Nobody saw me, so when the car went under, I went in and watched Elena drown. And I pushed her out of the car, and took her place. They just thought their girlfriend was in transition, but it was actually me. I'm, apparently, a lot better actress than I thought." I explained. "And when I came back the next day to hide the body, it was gone. She was gone. I don't know what happened after that."

I was so sick of running from this freak. Klaus Mikaelson. 500 years, and he still chased me relentlessly. I wasn't even of use for him anymore, because I was a vampire. And because he used Elena Gilbert to break his hybrid curse. But, he still was insanely focused on making me suffer. Like trapping me in the tomb. This was his way of torturing me, until he decided it was time for me to die. For him to kill me. I wasn't going to let him kill me. I was going to get out of this tomb.

Suddenly, the footsteps outside stopped. "Klaus?" I yelled. But there was nothing. No footsteps, no snicker, nothing. He was gone. And I was trapped here.


	7. Chapter 7

"I know you're in there, Stefan." Klaus pronounced himself. I was hiding in the Lockwood Cellar with Stefan. Klaus thought I was dead. He killed me. "Jenna, get out of here!" Stefan yelled. "Where am I supposed to go, Stefan? There's only one exit!" "Fine, hide!" And he walked out.

Where was I supposed to hide? There wasn't anywhere to hide. I probably ran around all of the cellar before I found the spot. There was a very discreet trapdoor, behind some jail-like bars. "Who else is in there, Stefan?" I heard Klaus say. Using my vampire hearing, I was able to hear much more than any normal person. "It was just me in there, Klaus. I was... cleaning up a mess that Tyler made before he left. Getting the cellar ready for the next person to use it." Stefan replied. "Nice try, Stefan. I know someone is in there, but I will leave." And suddenly, I heard him run.

Stefan made his way back down as I let myself out of the trapdoor. "We have to get out of here, Stefan." I said. "I know, Jenna, but I need more answers first." And I filled him in. Why I would leave Jeremy and Elena to fend for themselves. Why I left Alaric, who was my soulmate. Why I did everything I did. I could see the betrayal and disgust on his face as I finished.

"You're so fucking selfish, Jenna!" Stefan screamed. I had broke Stefan. He had had to deal with Elena and Jeremy after I "died" and I had abandoned them. I understood where he was coming from. "Stefan, if I had thought of another solution, I would have taken it!" I cried. "You're a coward, Jenna. You're a COWARD! You had nothing to be afraid of, Elena did! Klaus didn't want you, he wanted her." Stefan's vein in his neck was sticking out from yelling so loudly. "But, he would want me, Stefan! That witch, Greta, she told me something before Klaus killed me, as to why it would be better for me to die. I'm related to him, Stefan. He had another sibling, a human sibling, and I'm from that bloodline. Turns out I'm not related by blood to Elena or Jeremy. I was adopted too." I fell to the floor. It was the first time I had ever said it out loud. Somehow I was related to Klaus, the evil Original vampire that murdered me. Twice.

Stefan turned around suddenly as if he had heard something. "Oh my God, Stefan, do you hear those footsteps too?" I whispered. He nodded. I had to move. Quickly, I ran to the trap door. I could hear the door to the cellar burst open, right after I had crawled in. "Now I know someone is down here with you, Stefan. Where is she?" I heard him scouring the room. "Come out, come out wherever you are, darling." He mocked. "I'll find you." And the trapdoor flew to the wall. "Hello there, Jenna, love. I thought you were dead." He said to me with a wink.


	8. Chapter 8

"Klaus," I whispered and cleared my throat. "I can't say it's nice to see you, because frankly, it's not." I tried to spit out the words as full of distaste as I could. Here I was, confronting my murderer, and I was being a bitch. "What do you want, Klaus?" I said as I crawled out of the crawlspace. "Oh, Jenna, I'm just wondering HOW YOU SURVIVED?" He spat. I knew this was coming. "Let me go, and I'll tell you the story." I said.

I gave Klaus the major points in my story. The witch, how I woke up unexpectedly, and ran. He sat with a smirk on his face throughout the entire story, offering up tidbits such as, "I knew I couldn't trust that witch bitch." And as I was finishing my story, I started to get worried. Would Klaus really let me go?

"Klaus, you said you'd let her go," Stefan said. "Now keep your-" _snap_. "Stefan!" I yelled. Klaus had snapped his neck. I ran to his body and lifted his head. "Dammit, Klaus! Why did you kill him?!" I was furious. "I said I'd let you go, love, I never said I wouldn't take out my anger on him." Klaus replied, smiling. _What the fuck_, I thought. _Fucking psychopath_. "Now, come with me." He said, yanking my hair. "Ow, Klaus, where are we going?!" I screamed. "Tell me, you bastard!" "You'll see, Jenna," He murmured as he threw me into the car.

My skin was burning. Not only had Klaus decided to wrap my hands in vervain rope, but he had put a blindfold on me laced with vervain. We had been driving for 10 minutes, and Klaus hadn't said a word. "Almost there," I whispered to myself. I had almost broke through the ropes. "Klaus," I said, trying to distract him from the backseat. "Where are you taking me?" _Snap_. The rope was broken. "I'm gonna lay down," I told him.

Making sure I waited a few minutes, I took the blindfold off. I still couldn't really see, but I could see enough. I jumped up and threw his head through the car window, and turned the steering wheel until we crashed. "Ouch," I said as I got up off the ground. I looked around. There was the car, and Klaus making his way out. "Don't you fucking dare, Jenna!" he shouted. I couldn't see much still, but I ran as fast as my vampire skills would allow. Hitting tree after tree, I fell down. "Shit," I said. I made my way back up, and must have had gone off a mile now. But I couldn't stop here, I had to make it home. I felt this magnetic pull towards my old home, my sister and her husband's home.

"Come on, Jenna," I encouraged myself. "Just a little longer." I could hear the familar sound of the street we had lived on. It was getting closer and closer, and I was freaking out. Surely Klaus was coming. And he was faster than me. A few more steps and I was there. I opened the door. "FUCK!" I yelled. I couldn't get in. I had to be invited in. "Jeremy!" I was getting desperate. "Jeremy, let me in!" But I heard nothing. And then, my vision went black and Klaus snapped my neck.

"Ugh" was the only noise I made as I sat up. How long had I been dead? Where was I? I didn't recognize this place. I peered around. And I saw her, again. "Elena?" I asked, not believing my eyes. "Guess again, _Aunt Jenna_." the girl replied. If it wasn't Elena, who was it? After a few seconds, it finally clicked. This girl wasn't Elena. "_**Katherine**_."


End file.
